


Sidon's Gonna Marry That Boy

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mute!Link, just fluff, lol, mega fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: He's gonna do it. One day, he's gonna marry that boy. Link is just too cute not to marry, ya know?





	Sidon's Gonna Marry That Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr, s-aizo   
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details

"I'm going to marry him." Sidon thought happily, a bit of a foolish smile on his face. 

Lying sprawled out on the ground in front of him, staring up at the bright blue sky with eyes that were nearly the same color was his little Pearl. On his face was an expression of quiet discontent and agitation. A few feet away was the wooden shield he had just been riding down on the large hills that swept along the landscape, now shattered into multiple pieces. The culprit for the breakage was a sharp rock jutting up out of the ground, which Link had hit at high speed, sending him tumbling down the hill to where he now quietly lay. Sidon had been watching him shield surf from the bottom of the hill, delighted by the whoops of joy his little pearl let loose as he slipped and slid across the grassy surface but had rushed over to make sure he was okay after he had fallen. Thankfully, other than being just a little winded and a lot of annoyed, Link was completely fine. 

"Don't laugh at me." Link sullenly signed, his bottom stuck out in an adorable pout. 

"I'm not, I'm not." Sidon chuckled, bending down so he could press a little kiss against Link's sweaty forehead, "Well, I'm not laughing at you."

Still pouting, Link glared without any heat up at him. Did he understand how cute he was? Was that something he was aware of? Sidon was pretty sure he didn't but that only made him cuter in his eyes. Giggling under his breath, not even trying to hide the massive smile spread across his face, Sidon slipped his hands underneath Link's arms, easily picked him off the ground and set him onto his feet. Brushing a strand of straw blond hair out of his face, the Zora Prince swiped the pad of his thumb along the curve of his cheek then, unable to resist any longer, leaned down to gently kiss that pouting mouth. Warm air puffed across his skin as Link breathed out slowly through his nose, pressing up into Sidon's touch. 

"You're just too cute, my pearl." He whispered against his plush, plump, pink lips. 

"Shut it, don't call me cute." Link signed, though there was a betraying hint of a smile on his adorable face. 

"Cute, cute, cute, cute, cute!" Sidon said, placing sweet little kisses all over Link's warm, soft face. 

Snorting with laughter, trying without much effort to push Sidon away, Link signed, "Stop! I get it, I get it!"

Deciding to show mercy, the Zora Prince laid one more kiss against the tip of his little pearl's nose then leaned back, giving a lopsided grin at the sight of the flush spreading across Link's face. Too cute, too incredibly cute, he couldn't believe how cute he was. After pressing another kiss against Sidon's lips, almost as though it was supposed to be revenge for the kiss attack, Link slipped away, walked over to the splintered shield and began to pick up the pieces. Smiling, feeling a bit stupidly giddy, the Zora Prince thought once more that one day (hopefully, one day very soon) he would see to it that Link became his husband.


End file.
